Methacrylate monomer containing fluorine is used to synthesize a functional polymer having characteristics such as water repellency, oil repellency, heat resistance, chemical resistance, weather resistance and low refractive index. Such a functional polymer is used for various applications such as paints that require water repellency and stain resistance, fabric base materials, optical materials, plastic optical materials and contact lenses that require oil repellency and water repellency.
In connection with the method of synthesizing fluorinated methacrylates, a conventional technique uses sulfolane as a solvent, and carries out the reaction by injecting potassium methacrylate and gaseous 2-chloro-1,1,1-trifluoroethane under the conditions of 210° C. and atmospheric pressure. However, since it is necessary to carry out the reaction under high temperature conditions and deal with the gaseous reactant, there is a problem that a special device is necessary.
In another conventional technique, the reaction is carried out by using alcohol and methacrylic acid as a reactant, and fuming sulfuric acid as a solvent under a temperature condition of 95° C. or higher. Thus, there is a problem that the reaction is carried out at a high temperature, and fuming sulfuric acid, which is a strong acid, is used as a solvent and catalyst.
As described above, with respect to the method for preparing fluorinated methacrylates, the conventional techniques have disadvantages that not only vigorous reaction conditions are required, but also even in the separation and purification of the product, the difference in boiling point between the solvent and the product to be used is small, making it difficult to separate.